Six ans de différences
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Couchée dans mon lit, j'endurais ma 5 ème nuits blanche d'affilé ressassent souvenir de merde et d'autre merveilleux..Bordel pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hinata soit mineure ? Non pourquoi avait-il fallu que je naisse avec un vagin ? Os TayuHina


Toute la nuit j'ai fixé ce mur blanc en face de moi, il m'était impossible de m'endormir bien que j'en avais envie, mais ce n'était pas cela qui me préoccupait le plus. Les paroles de son père toujours avec une tonne d'insulte dedans mais jamais ces phrases ne contenait quelque chose d'intelligent, repassaient en boucle dans ma tête. Ces "Crève sale chienne, quand te décidera tu a crever, sa serait bien la première fois que tu ferai quelque chose de censé pour la société"...Ces paroles...Ne signifiait rien pour moi. Elle ne valait pas la peine d'être prise en compte et je répondais toujours en hurlant comme les loup à ces débilité. Ce n'était pas ça qui m'arrêtait et m'avais arrêté à l'époque. Dé que j'ai su son âge je savais que c'était une connerie mais malgré ça après une année j'avais craqué. La rencontrer plus tard aurais été mieux mais je ne regrettait pas, notre rencontre à cette époque avait été mon plus beau cadeau de noël , le soir du 25, dans une boite de nuit à Konoha.  
Comme à mon habitude je m'y était rendu avec une amie pour m'éclater, en draguant en solo les filles au comptoir ou à leur table, et après la soirée se terminait non pas en me déhanchent avec elles sur la piste de danse mais plutôt dans mon lit ou bien dans le leurs. Je fermais les yeux et me ressassait ce passé qui me paraissait être la belle époque. Je nous revoyait, Konan et moi, assise dans un petit canapé rouge autour d'une table, loin des enceintes. Je me rappelais avoir fixé les alentour, à la recherche d'une nana, seule et sans une tonne de maquillage étalé sur la gueule, non je n'était pas difficile, mais je ne couchais pas avec un pot de peinture. J'avais soupirer d'ennuis tout en croisant mes jambes.

-Alors ta trouvée quelqu'un qui te plait ?  
-Pas encore, pour le moment à par toi il n'y a que des poufs.  
-Ho ? quel dommage !

Elle avait rigolée et avait glisser ces doigts entre ces seins récupérant son téléphone portable, la meilleure cachette du monde d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit...Elle avait fixer l'écran, chose qui lui avait fait apparaître un grand sourire sur ces lèvres, puis l'avait ranger.

-Bon j'te laisse !  
-Peigne est arrivée ?  
-J'tai dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme sa!  
-Qu'il change de nom alors.  
-T'est chiante !  
-Je sais .  
-Rhaa...Amuse toi bien avec ton coup du soir !  
-Compte sur moi !

Je l'avais salué alors qu'elle rejoignait son copain , puis j'avais tourner la tête et fixait les nouvelles personnes qui entrait, dont quelques filles mignonnes qui étaient accompagnées d'hommes.  
C'était décevant ! Je me rappelais avoir joué avec mes doigts, renvoyer chier les meufs qui croyaient que j'étais un mec, m'être apitoyée sur mon sort, demandant à dieu pourquoi je n'était pas née avec un pénis, et ça à coté de plusieurs personnes assises au même canapé que moi ! Tous m'avaient regardés avec une tête éberluée puis avaient éclaté de rire. Un nouveau soupire m'avait échappé et je m'était mise à fixer un petit groupe de personnes au bar, une fille avec des macarons sur la tête qui tenait la main d'un mec avec des peintures violette, plus que louche sur le visage, chose qui m'avait fait rire et une fille au cheveux bleus et au corps très excitant...Elle était seule...Et aucune couche de maquillage ne résidait sur son visage,si magnifique...Intéressant...  
Je me mise a rire tout seule. En y repensant j'avais l'air d'une sacrée perverse et peut être un peu tarée en me rappelant la manière que j'avais de regarder cette fille, comme si elle était une proie sans défense , bien que sa avait l'air d'être le cas. Je souffla et me remémora ce souvenir...  
Elle était habillée d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean bleu sombre, qui moulait superbement bien ses fesses au passage. Ceux qui devait être ces amis la saluèrent, partant sur la piste de danse. Je me leva, la rejoignant lorsque deux mecs...Ou plutôt des chiens en chaleur vinrent se mettre autour d'elle. L'opération sauvetage et drague avait commencée.

-Tu veux danser ma belle ? Dit l'homme au cheveux blanc et mal coiffé.

-Tu a perdu ta langue ?demanda son ami qui avait une coupe au bol.  
- Si tu veux on peut t'aider à la retrouver.  
-Non...merci sa ira...dit-elle timidement.  
-Quel jolie voix, comme celle d'un ange!  
-Les anges qui cries, sa doit être beau à entendre!

-Hey les clebs, si vous êtes en chaleur pourquoi ne pas aller voir les chiennes qui sont entrain de se trémousser contre les bars en métal ?  
-Ho p'tain pas toi...  
-T'inquiète, moi aussi sa me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir vos sales gueule ici.  
-Ont la vue avant toi !  
-Ho vraiment ? Il suffis que j'arrive en retard de quoi...quelques minutes pour que vous penser qu'elle soit seule ? Franchement les mecs vous êtes vraiment naze.  
-Des conneries encore!  
-Sa sera mon tournevis dans ta cuisse gauche si tu ne me crois pas. A ce propos comment va la droite ?  
-Va chier.  
-Hein ? tu m'avais pas dit que c'était...Hey ! Kakashi ou es ce que tu te casse ?

Il ne lui avait pas répondu et avait continué de s'éloigner, chose qu'il avait fini par faire également .Sauver les nana de ces idiots m'apportait toujours de la gratitude, c'était plus simple pour les charmer et les mettre dans mon lit. Qu'elle salope j'étais. J'avais soufflé et m'étais retournée vers elle, lui adressant mon plus beau sourire, Alors que j'allais m'asseoir, je m'étais ramassée à cause d'un liquide au sol et j'avais atterrie, la tête la première dans le décolleté de ma proie. Doux et confortable ça l'était vraiment, je ne voulais même pas me retirer mais mon plan avait commencé à tomber à l'eau .Je m'étais retirée en m'excusant alors qu'elle s'était mise à crier et un long cri aigu sortit, tout en me gratifiant d'une gifle. Je m'étais mise à frotter ma joue tout en lâchant une jolie plainte.

-Pervers !Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe que sur des hommes obsédés !?  
-...Homme ?...Ma poitrine est si petite que ça ?  
-Votre poitrine ?

Elle avait fixé mon haut et c'était mise à toucher de l'index ce qui était ma poitrine, et ce à plusieurs reprise.

-Vous êtes...  
-Une fille.

Elle avait rougit de honte.

-Excusez moi !

J'avais rigoler à gorge déployée et m'était assise à coté d'elle.

-Ne me vouvoie pas et ne t'en fait pas.  
-Désolé pour la gifle!  
-J'ai l'habitude bien que ce n'était pas à cette endroit qu'on me foutais des baffes.

Je m'étais marrée intérieurement de ma connerie, qu'elle ne pu comprendre.

-Tu lui a fait quoi à sa cuisse si ce n'est pas indiscret...?  
-Je lui ai juste planté le tournevis de mon couteau suisse.

Je le lui avait dit le plus naturellement du monde, montrant mon petit couteau suisse que j'avais fini par ranger dans ma poche.

-De quoi ?  
-Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse chier, surtout quand je suis en bonne compagnie, comme maintenant.

J'imaginais son visage, lorsqu'elle m'avais regardée avec des grands yeux et la bouche à demi ouverte .Elle était trop mignonne pensais-je en me grattant le coin des yeux.  
J'avais saluer le barman et avait commandé une vodka, fixant ces joues ou trois moustache noir se trouvait dessus.

-Tu te les es fait quand tes tatouages ?  
-Hier midi, t'en pense ?  
-Ils sont jolis.  
-Ahah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui aime ! Avait t-il crié, l'air fier.  
-C'est pas toi qui couche avec, avait murmuré le brun qui nettoyait un verre.  
-Tu ma dis que c'était ton fantasme les mi-homme mi-chat !  
-Certes mais je pensais pas que tu ferais un truc pareil!  
-Tu l'ai aime pas né ?  
-Mais si chaton, mais si.

Il avait frotter la tête blonde qui me donna mon verre.

-Vous êtes amis ? Demanda la brune  
-On peut dire ça. Le blond est mon cousin. Je te présente Sasuke et Naruto Uzumaki !C'est le premier couple gay à avoir pu se marié !  
-Ho...Félicitation...!

Ils se contentèrent de sourire et avaient reprit leur boulot servant les nouveaux clients.

-Tu es ? Avais-je demandé, portant le verre à mes lèvres.  
-Hinata Hyûga.

Je m'étais arrêter quelques secondes puis j'avais bu quelques gorgées avant de reposer mon breuvage.

-Hyûga ? Et que fait donc une personne si haut placée dans cet endroit considéré comme sans classe par les personnes de ta famille ?  
-Que veux tu dire par la ?  
-Que les Hyûga sont considérés comme des bourges coincés.  
-Nous ne somme pas forcément tous comme ça.

J'avais reporter le verre à ma bouche lorsqu'elle se mit à soupirer.

-Mais tu n'a pas tort. J'dois t'avouer qu'on ma entraîner de force ici.  
-Ah ? Qui a donc réussi cet exploit ?  
-Tenten, une amie avec des macarons sur la tête.  
-Elle était pas accompagné d'un crétin avec une peinture étrange sur le visage ?  
-Kankuro, son petit ami et oui c'est un crétin.

On avait pouffé de rire, se souriant mutuellement, puis elle c'était mise à fixé les alcools au comptoir. Je l'avais entendu murmurer un " j'me demande comment c'est la bière..."J'en commanda une et la lui passa.

-Tu n'a qu'a goûter  
-Je...T'es sur ?  
-Mais oui !

Elle avait osée prendre le verre dans ces mains, je pris le mien et l'approcha du sien.

-A la Hyûga qui est cool !

Elle rigola et on trinqua et finissons par boire quelques gorgés du liquide qu'elle trouva exquise.

-Au faite tu a quel age ?  
-16 ans

Bien que j'avais crié un "Putain de bordel de merde !" dans ma tête à cet époque, je me mis a rigolé et fini par soupirer. Comment se faisait t-il qu'elle paraissait aussi adulte ?! Mes envies de sexe avaient disparurent aussitôt laissant place à la déception.

-Hum co...Comment tu t'appelle ?  
-Tayuya Uzumaki . J'ai 22 ans.  
-L'âge de la liberté...  
-Si on veut.  
-En tout cas tu fait beaucoup plus jeune ! Je t'avais donnée 17 !  
-On me le dit souvent, mais merci de me rajeunir en tout cas.

On avait continué de parler malgré le bruit jusqu'à ce que son amie aux macarons, revienne avec son mec , complètement soul et crever, et bien évidement à par lui, aucune des deux ne savait conduire. Il voulu cependant essayer, Hinata avait peur, je m'interposa donc trouvant cela chiant, et me proposa comme taxi, . Le mec n'accepta pas de monter dans la voiture d'un "connard" qui voulait certainement se faire sa petite amie...Donc après l'avoir assommer et appelez Sasuke pour qu'il vienne m'aider, j'emportais la fameuse Tenten alors que celle ci me donnait des coups de poing dans le dos en criant "lachez moiiii". Qu'es qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait faire ce jour la cette brune...

Je me leva du lit et n'ayant pas faim je me dirigea dans ma salle de bain, me dénudant et ouvrit le robinet,faisant couler l'eau attendant que celle-ci devienne chaude puis entra sous la douche. Je me plaça en dessous, un léger sourire était venu se nicher sur mon visage lorsqu'elle m'avait demander mon numéro de téléphone. Elle avait été la première à m'avoir appelée, articulant difficilement un "bonjour". Je sourit quelque instants ...C'était bien une des choses qui me manquait le plus. Elle avait voulu me revoir. Ont s'appelait souvent et elle me proposait de faire des sortis avec elle. C'était une très bonne chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle es 17 ans. Mes envie de lui faire l'amour était revenu mais en plus de ça je tombais peu à peu amoureuse d'elle. Mes coup d'un soir m'ennuyait et d'autre fois je l'imaginais, en dessous de moi, complètement nue, criant mon nom.  
Si j'avais été un mec, rien que lorsqu'elle était à mes cotés j'aurais pu me mettre à bander. Mais cependant j'avais vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus. Je me forçais à me retenir et à repenser à mes moments de colère ou imaginer des choses dégueulasses. Comme la fois ou je m'était fait jeter à la rue lorsque j'avais dit à mes parents que j'étais lesbienne, ou le délire des japonais avec les écolières qui se faisait violées par des monstres à tentacules...  
Sa m'avait permis de me retenir, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, mais sa m'aidait quand même contrairement à l'été qui se pointait et nous obligeai à porter des habits légers...J'étais toujours vêtue de mon jean noir, et d'un débardeur alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise à demi ouverte et un mini short , et quand ce n'était pas sa, c'était une jupette qui arrivait a mi-cuisse...Rhaaa !

Je repensa, à ce jours , celui ou on s'était organisé un ciné. lorsqu'elle était sorti de la voiture de ces parents, qui tiraient la gueule, sur le visage de l'héritière était ancré un magnifique sourire et un air innocent alors que mademoiselle était vêtue d'un petit débardeur noir et d'une jupe de tailleur relativement courte. Je craquais de plus en plus. Et putain son caractère, la manière dont elle agissait... Mignonne ! Il n'y avais pas d'autre mot ! Elle me faisait fondre.

Je l'avais salué normalement attendant que la rolls blanche se barre totalement jusqu'à disparaître complètement de l'horizon, puis je lui avais pris le bras et l'avait emmené derrière le cinéma en bas des escaliers ou plus haut se trouvait la sortie d'une des salles. J'avais plaqué ma main sur ma bouche, soufflant mon désespoir, alors que la jeune héritière m'avait regardé étrangement.

-Tayuya ?  
-Mais merde ! Tu le fais exprès Hinata ?!  
-Hein ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une tenue adapté pour ce genre d'endroit ? Tu veut te faire sauter dessus ?  
-...J-j'espérai que sa te plaise...  
-Aah...Sa me plaît beaucoup trop!

Je soupira et colla mon front au sien, regardant mes pied. Je releva la tête et caressa la sienne.

-Le mec qui sera ton copain sera un putain de chanceux !

J'avais sursauté lorsqu'elle m'avait frapper sur la tête et m'avait crier un " C'est pas un mec que je veux, c'est toi !"ou juste après, sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'avait embrasser.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je coupa l'eau...

Une sensation de surprise et de joie m'avait envahit. J'étaie censé arrêter ce baiser mais le petit ange et le petit démon sur mes épaules me criait de le poursuivre. Ange de merde, il ne m'avait pas aidée. Je m'était donc laisser aller à mes sensation, et avait passer mes mains autour de sa taille et succombait au baiser, le rendant plus tendre.

un second gémissement m'échappa à ce souvenir .

Au final on n'était jamais entrer dans le cinéma, ont avaient arrêté de s'embrasser rejoignant mon appart puis une fois enfermé dans ma chambre, les volets fermés laissant juste quelque lumière traverser les rideaux, elle vint s'asseoir sur mes cuisses tendues, sa jupe de tailleur remontant sur le haut des siennes, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa culotte en soie, légèrement humide. Je souffla, j'avais chaud, trop chaud! J'allumais la clim qui nous fit parvenir l'air frais et repris mes baiser de plus belle , suçant ces lèvres, sa langue, avalant sa salive, ô divin liquide, je m'était imprégnée de tout son corps, avait caresser sa chevelure, sa nuque, ses bras,son ventre,ces cuisses...Comme je l'avais rêver, sa peau était d'une douceur délectable. j'avais passer mes bras autour de sa taille et tomba en arrière l'emportant avec moi. On s'était embrassé comme des damnés. Plusieurs fois je m'était mise à donné des mouvement de bassin , je m'était excusé alors qu'elle en riait. On s'était chuchoté des "je t'aime" à longueur de minutes, lorsque nos langues n'était plus entrain de se caresser . Pour une fois le temps m'avait fait une faveur et c'était écoulé lentement,savourant cette impression de bien être lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras, elle avait relevé sa tête de ma nuque et avait frotter son nez au mien, alors que j'avais fixé ces deux perles étincelantes qu'elle avait refermé peu de temps après, me l'ai laissant les embrassée chacune leur tour puis relié une énième fois nos lèvres.  
Essayant d'échapper à sa langue qui caressait mon oreille, me provoquant plusieurs frisson, j'avais tournée la tête sur le coté et remarqua l'heure, nous stoppant dans nos étreinte. On avait eu 15 minute pour regagner le cinéma avant que ces parents ne viennent la chercher. On s'embrassait une dernière fois et on sortis de mon appart courant jusqu'au ciné pour arrivé à nous étions arrivée avec quelques minutes d'avance, ont s'étaient assises en bas des marches reprenant notre souffle. C'était le début de notre couple et également le début des emmerdes bien que je ne regrettait rien. Pour nos autres rendez vous, ont s'était contenter de parler et de se sourire...En public. Mais dé qu'il y avait un endroit désert, on s'embrassait fougueusement comme si nous nous étions pas vu depuis des années, même si il ne durait pas longtemps. Dans mon entre, nos baiser durait une éternité, chez elle il n'apparaissait jamais. Même lorsque nous étions enfermé dans sa chambre, j'avais l'impression que des milliers d'yeux m'observaient, surveillant le moindre de mes fait et gestes.

Je me mis a caresser mes lèvres puis me mordit l'index, qu'es ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir encore ces baiser. Ces lèvres chaude appuyer contre les miennes, ou sur mes joues, mon front, ou dans ma nuque...Je me mordis les lèvres, m'empêchant de pleurer mais malgré ça mes larmes avait commencé à couler, je donna un coup de pied contre ma baignoire. Je ne sentis la douleur à mon pied, ressentant trop celle que mon cœur éprouvait, je me retint de crier et tendis le bras attrapant un shampoing que je versais sur mes cheveux puis sur mon corps et commença à me frotter, continuant de penser.

La vie était une pute, une sale trainée qui adorais se foutre de ta gueule, et celle ci décida de nous foutre encore plus de bâton dans les roues. Ces parents l'apprirent donc malheureusement un mois plus tard, apparemment ont avait été suivit par un membre de sa famille qui avait ouvert sa gueule. Ces parents ne l'avait pas foutu dehors, c'était déjà une bonne chose mais n'acceptait pas cette relation et préférai encore qu'elle sorte avec son cousin qu'avec un déchet.  
On m'avait prévenue que si je la revoyait je n'aurais que des emmerdes . Je m'en était complètement foutu et était parti retrouver celle que j'aimais dans un parc ou on avait l'habitude de s'y retrouver. Je lui fis découvrir un de mes ami, Orochimaru, .Une couleuvre noir que j'avais sauvé des pattes d'un chat dans le jardin des voisin il y avait déjà quelques jours. Comme je m'y été attendu elle en avait eu peur et ne voulu s'y approcher pendant un certain temps et avait fixé la bête qui tournait autour de ma main puis de mes doigt. J'avais ri à gorge déployée, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir une gamine devant moi. Après m'avoir tirée la langue elle avait oser touchée le reptile du bout de son index. Les 2 premières fois ce fut juste rapide puis elle avait finalement poser son doigt sur sa tête et avait caresser le reste du corps.

-C'est tout mou !  
-C'est c'qu'a dit Konan à Pein hier soir.

Elle avait fait la moue, et m'avait regarder dans les yeux quelques instant avant qu'on n'éclate toute les deux de rire. La journée avait été tranquille, nous trois dans le parc s'amusant de tout. Elle m'avait susurrée une chose assez chaude à l'oreille, et ont s'étaient relever pour partir vers mon appart, bien décider à passez enfin à l'acte.  
Une fois arrivé, lorsque j'avais poussé la porte, je savais que j'avais une grande chance d'avoir été cambriolée, ou bien qu'on est détruit toute les chose que j'avais. Mais a ce qu'on repeigne les murs de mon appart avec le sang de mon chien, la non. Je n'avais pas crier, je n'y étais pas arrivé, ma voix ne voulais plus sortir du au choc. Le sang de Ukon recouvrait en plus des murs, ma cuisinière, mon petit bureau, mes vêtements et mon lit. même les chiottes n'avait pas été épargné où j'avais retrouvé sa tête dans la cuvette. ces yeux n'était même plus dans leur orbite, ces connards avait du s'amuser à planquer les bouts de son corps m'offrant une partie de cache cache avec mon chien.  
Hinata avait voulu que je porte plainte, bien qu'elle savait qui avait fait sa, mais si j'ouvrais ma gueule et qu'on irai au tribunal, ces parent découvrirait mon âge et je serais également foutu en taule pour être sortie avec une mineure. Les lois à Konoha était vraiment strict. Étant une vilaine fille Hinata leur aurai dit que j'avais 17 ans lorsqu'on s'était rencontré, sois disant lorsque mon école serait venu visité la sienne. Heureusement que ces cons n'avais pas fait de recherche.  
J'étais retournée dans le jardin et m'était effondrée au sol, une envie pressante de vomir mes tripes. J'avais enlevé Orochimaru de mon cou pour le poser dans l'herbe. Hinata était restée, me soutenant et me réconfortant. Lorsqu'elle devait s'en aller retrouvé son habitat de luxe, elle était restée avec moi. Une quinzaine de minutes après, elle avait récupérer des produits de ménage chez mes proprio et m'avait enfermé dehors m'avertissant qu'elle allait s'occuper de nettoyer la salle du massacre. Je m'était relevée et avait frapper à la porte lui gueulant de me rouvrir, mais elle ne m'avait pas écouter. Je me rappel avoir continuer pendant quelques minutes avant de me laisser tomber une nouvelle fois au sol. Le temps passait, et elle me rouvrit deux heures plus tard me laissant découvrir l'appart rangé et lavé de fond en comble. A coté d'elle se trouvait un sachet en plastique vert, je l'avais observé puis lui avait demander :

-Me dis pas que c'est...  
-J'ai retrouvé tout les morceaux, si tu veux on pourra aller l'enterrer demain.  
-...Comment tu peux supporter sa ?  
-J'ai déjà vu pire...

Surprise, j'avais relevé la tête pour la regarder, son visage était neutre et elle regardait sur le coté se frottant le bras gauche. Je ne lui en avait demander pas plus et avait rebaissé la tête. Je la sentis se baisser et embrasser mon crâne. Après cela elle récupéra la couleuvre et ont rentra, elle se changea ayant trouvé quelques vêtements qui avait été épargné et elle m'avais consoler toute la nuit.  
Le lendemain on l'avait enterrer ensemble, puis elle m'avait racheter des vêtements et commençais à me trouver un autre appart, elle voulait me faire oublier ce qui c'était passé, et ne voulait plus que je réside dans un endroit pareil. Je ne pouvais pas oublier mais il valait mieux tourner la page pour cette fois. Pas une seule fois elle était repartie chez elle ,bien qu'elle appelais ces parents juste pour leur parler quelques minutes, avant de retourner s'occuper de moi. J'étais toujours dans mes états de chocs mais de moins en moins chaque jour que je passait a ces cotés. Hinata était et est un ange.  
Une semaine s'était écoulée et elle m'avait trouvé un appart, plus près de mon université, un peu plus grand et au même prix que l'ancien. Pour une question de fierté elle me laissa payer mon loyer après que je lui ai supplié. Je déménagea donc ce qui devint peu de temps après la deuxième maison d'Hinata, ou chaque jours elle venait me rendre visite, me faisant oublier les mauvais moments, et en créant de magnifique. Dont un plus en particulier, celui ou après l'avoir invité à un restaurent japonais nous avons conclu la soirée dans mon lit, ou je lui fis découvrir les joie du sexe féminin. J'avais lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, commençant par son coup puis ces sein, m'attardant sur ces tétons que j'avais mordiller avec la plus grande délicatesse avant de les sucer, puis j'avais passer ma langue sur son ventre pour enfin lécher sa chatte après avoir embrassé son bassin, enfouissant ma langue dedans ou des petit cris s'était échappés de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ma tête, j'avais posé les mienne sur ces seins, les massant avec tendresse. Je la sentais trembler et décida de retirer ma langue pour la pénétrer avec mes doigts, que j'avais enfoncer doucement en elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentis plus a l'aise j'avais commencé à mouvoir mes doigt qui furent aussitôt mouillé.Je me rappel encore lorsqu'un puissant gémissement s'était échapper de ces lèvres lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'orgasme et qu'après quelque secondes elle avait inverser nos position pour me faire subir cette même chose qui était sensationnelle...

Je frappa mes joues chassant la tristesse qui me parcourait et me rinça. Je sortis de la douche, attrapant au passage une serviette que j'entourai autour de ma poitrine. J'ouvris la porte et fut envahit d'un courant d'air glacial. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre, remarquant à travers la fenêtre qu'il avait encore neigé. J'enfilais mes sous vêtement, et me sécha les cheveux, les frottant énergiquement. Lorsqu'il furent enfin sec mes yeux se posèrent sur un petit cadre posé sur ma table de nuit, Hinata s'y trouvais assise sur mon dos et me tenant les cheveux comme si j'étais un cheval alors que je regardais mon nez en tirant la langue. Je racla la gorge et posa ma main sur ma poitrine, mon cœur s'était serrer. J'enfilais un sweet violet et un jean et nourri Orochimaru avant de sortir de chez moi, mon ordinateur dans un sac, il m'était plus utile que les feuille que je perdais. Je ferma à clés et parti vers l'Université. Après une marche de 15 minute j'arrivai devant le bahut, ou une petite fourgonnette de flics s'y trouvait, faisant rentrer plusieurs personnes dedans, devant se trouvais mon prof accompagné de deux personnes qui discutait avec un flic qui partit peu de temps après rentrant dans sa fourgonnette.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ? Demandais-je en allant vers eux  
-Ah bas t'est la toi !

Je le détailla, celui-ci portait une perruque ressemblant à mes cheveux.

-Suigetsu ? Qu'es ce que tu fous en travestie ?  
-Ah oui sa ! C'était une idée de Killer Bee !  
-Gné ?  
-Yooo !  
-On m'explique ?  
- Après que tu m'est envoyé la vidéo, j'ai organisé un petit complot ! j'ai demander à tes amis d'y participer et Suigetsu a accepter de se déguiser !  
-..D'accord...Mais pourquoi lui et pas Karin ?  
-Il maitrise mieux les art martiaux que moi, ce qui nous a permis de leur flanquer une raclé sans être blessés et aussi...  
-Elle a plus de poitrine que toi ! Rigola le travestie en pointant mes seins.  
-...Suigetsu, allons à l'extérieur de l'université, que je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu meurt..  
-Maman à l'aide ! S'était t-il mis a crié en se cachant derrière Karin.  
-Hey l'important est que sa a marché! Dit celle-i  
-J'me demande bien comment.  
-Il ont demandé à sensei si tu te trouvais ici et il a pointer Suig du doigt,qui était déja déguiser sois dit en passant. Il nous a envoyé un texto après et on s'était dirigé derrière l'établissement et ces bâtard ont essayé de l'attaquer. Heureusement ils étaient vraiment des merdes et ont les a lattés facilement.  
-Il mon cassé un ongle ! Murmura d'une voix aigu Suigetsu en faisant une tête d'imbécile.  
-Putain, vous aurez pu être blessé les mecs...  
-Ferme la et sois contente !  
-...Mouai, merci...Bon pas que mais on est censé y aller la...  
-Réunion importante depuis une heure, tout les prof s'y sont rendu et certain élèves se sont cassés.  
-Ho...et Mr Bee se permet de sécher les réunions ?  
- On ma fait dégagé, je n'arrêtait pas de rimer, je ne voulais pas me faire chier et j'avais envie de fumer !

J'explosai de rire avec les autres, sa faisait toujours du bien ces petites conneries. Bien que Suigetsu gâcha ce petit moment de bonheur en me demandant si j'avais revu Hinata. Je soupira et parti sans ré me dirigea vers l''établissement et monta les marches me rendant sur le toit, un endroit qui avait la particularité d'être désert la plupart du temps. Je m'assis au bord ou aucune grille retenait les personnes de tomber, bien que sa n'était jamais arrivé. Je scruta les horizons, bien qu'il était huit heure du mat l'obscurité régnait dans la ville, je pris une grande inspiration et soupira, tout ce qui m'entourais me rappelait Hinata, quand la nature a pour but de vous faire chier, elle ne se privera jamais !...  
ce qui m'avait amené à être dans cet état était que ces parents voulait mettre un terme à notre relation et l'avait donc enfermé dans leur cage dorée. je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai essayer de venir la voir et combien de fois je me suis fait insulter, envoyé chier ou que je me suis fait courser par leur clébards, des fois c'était même des mecs payé par leur soin qui venait pour me régler mon compte bien que c'était toujours eux qui finissait par saigner et s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes alors que je m'en sortait souvent sans aucune ès une énième tentative d'agression, un mec au multiple tatouage de cicatrice sur le corps et à la peau foncé avait filmé les hommes de main . Il m'avait fourni la vidéo après que j'lui ai demander et j'avais pu la donner à Killer Bee, mon prof de Karaté et également mon prof de musique. Ce mec était génial bien qu'il soûlait un peu avec son rap. Personnellement je n'était pas une très grande fan de cette musique.  
J'aime Hinata, je veux vivre avec elle,je veux même fonder une famille,bien que l'idée des gosses qui cris et te fasse tourner en bourrique tout la journée ne m'intéressait pas trop. Mais avec une personne aussi fantastique qu'elle, plus rien ne me faisait peur et tout devenait possible. Et l'idée qu'elle dise pendant nos ébat "Maman aime çaaa!" m'intéressait beaucoup...  
Je releva mes jambes les collants contre ma poitrine et les entoura, cachant ma tête dans mes bras. Je crevais de froid mais changer d'endroit ne m'intéressait pas. Je resta comme sa pendant 10..Ou 20...Ou peut être finalement 30 minutes. J'entendais quelqu'un hurler mon prénom mais je ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cinq minutes défilèrent et j'entendais la voix d'Hinata m'appeler, j'avais relevé la tête et m'était retourné, l'apercevant dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenant le ventre et soufflant ou à coté d'elle se trouvait Bee. Je sursauta et en voulant me relever vite pour la voir je glissa, tombant en arrière. Un grand frisson de peur m'envahit lorsque mon dos commençait à descendre. Cependant je ne tomba pas et ma chute se stoppa lorsqu' Hinata me rattrapa par la jambe, je baissa ma tête, touchant ma poitrine avec mon menton et cria lorsque mon dos vint se frapper contre le mur. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus l'énorme vide en dessous de moi, ou un hoquet de surprise m'échappa. Je releva la tête pour apercevoir Hinata le corps à moitié dans le vide,dont seule la force de ces jambes la retenais pour ne pas chuter, celle-ci serrait ma jambe de toute ces forces serrant les dents, sont haut commençait à descendre la dénuant légèrement.

-Hinata y' a ton haut qui se barre...  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour me parler de sa !?  
-Sa me gêne...  
-Et sa te gêne pas de t'écraser la gueule ?! BAKA !  
-Désolé, j'ai toujours tendance à niqué nos rencontre...  
-Tu parle de la boite de nuit ?  
-Y' a de sa et plein d'autre aussi.  
-Hmm...

Bee accourra vers nous et me rattrapa par le jean, me soulevant dans les air et me déposa au sol, Il aida ma compagne à se redresser qui après s'être mis à coté de moi s'effondra. Elle me regarda me lançant un regard noir et se mit a me gueuler dessus.

-BAKA ! Je viens te retrouver et toi tu...  
-Pas taper ! J'étais pas censé glisser ! J'allais pas me suicider j'suis pas conne non plus !  
-Qu'es tu foutais ici alors ?!  
-Et toi ?

Elle leva les yeux puis soupira.

-Aujourd'hui nous somme le 27 novembre et aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire. Aujourd'hui j'ai dix huit ans, je suis donc considérer comme une adulte et je suis libre de vivre avec toi !

Je sursauta.

-Mais tes parents ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre d'eux ? Ils mon laissé deux choix, la famille et la fortune ou toi et rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que notre amour.  
-Hinata...

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi, retrouvant cette chaleur et cette douceur qui m'avais tellement manquée. On se regarda dans les yeux, appréciant les légères caresses qu'on se donnait. Ces moments tendre ne plaisait pas à une personne qui prit nos tête pour les rapprocher et nous embrassées murmurant un "kiss now" . Ont rougis toutes les deux, ont l'avait complètement oubliées celui la, il nous lâcha après quelques secondes et enchaîna :

-Si tu veux sécher les cour d'aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de problème à ça ,mais n'oublie pas de te faire une fiche, ou alors tu le regrettera.  
-...Merci Bee !

-On se frappa le poing, et il parti nous laissant seules. Je reporta mon attention sur Hinata, la détaillant. A par un sac et ces vêtements, bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien d'autre sur elle.

-Tu na rien pris en partant ?  
-En faite j'étais tellement pressé de te voir que je n'ai eu le temps que de prendre mon argent de poche, il n'accepterons certainement pas que j'y retourne.  
-Ahlala...J'vais essayer de t'aider pour t'acheter des affaires.  
-Ah, t'inquiète je devrai avoir assez !  
-Lol, et tu a combien ? Commençais-je à me marrer.  
-...Je dirais...970 mille euro...  
-...Et t'appelle sa de l'argent de poche ! Criais-je complètement choquée  
-Oui...heureusement que j'avais préparer à l'avance, de plus que c'était en grosse coupure donc j'ai pu tout mettre dans mon sac!

Je pris un coup de froid , j'avais oubliée qu'elle était une gosse de riche. La neige se mit à tomber et je me mis a trembler du au froid.

-Tu tremble ?  
-Non non j'entre en mode vibration !  
-Hmm...Je réglerais ton compte plus tard, si on se réchauffais chez toi ?  
-Ouai !

On s'enlaça s'échangeant une nouvelle étreinte puis un baiser avant de quitter le toit et de s'enfuir jusqu'à ma demeure ou on rattrapa le temps perdu, de toute les manière possible .

Onze ans plus tard

Sortant d'une limousine blanche j'accourais à la portière droite et l'ouvrit, ou ma belle sortit en robe de marié alors que j'étais en costard, même pour mon mariage il m'était impossible de porter des robes . Ont se sourit chacune et je la porta dans mes bras, franchissant le seuil de notre villa, parcourant le hall puis notre chambre et déposa ma femme sur le lit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, alors que celle-ci entourait ma taille de ces fines jambes.

-Alors ma chère et tendre Hinata Uzumaki, êtes vous heureuse ?  
-Encore plus qu'avant, Tayuya chérie .

Comme tout le monde ont avait eu des bons et des mauvais moments, des disputes infernal, mais jamais ont restaient longtemps sur cette chose inutile, ont vivaient notre vie, ont réalisait nos rêves. Le mien était d'être avec celle que j'aime et d'être prof d'histoire, et les deux s'était réalisés, après mes cinq ans d'études j'avais eu mon diplôme et avait passé le concours pour être prof et est été admis, et cela faisait maintenant 9 ans que je m'amusais à terroriser certains élèves qui était des petits chieurs. Que c'était jouissif ! Quant à ma moitié, le fait d'être libre et avec moi était tout ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, bien qu'elle se mit a travailler dans un maid café après que j'ai dit que la tenue lui irait à merveille. Hinata était vraiment une fille adorable et spécial.

Fin

* * *

Ohayo mina-san! Pour tout ceux qui se sont donnée la peine de lire cet os, je vous en remercie infiniment et un de vos commentaires m'honorerai énormément! Tayuya et Hinata sont tellement mignonne ensembles ! je les adores !

Pourquoi Tayuya Uzumaki ? Et bien, comme dans le manga, si on se fit a la couleur ou a la forme des cheveux pour dire qui vient de tel famille et bien Tayuya est une Uzumaki et point finale ! u_u

Au passage, je sais que Hinata est née en décembre mais ça ne pouvais pas le faire si j'avais mis cette date...J'espère que cet os vous a plus et bonne soirée a tous !  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
